Celebración
by Annimo2009
Summary: Tony tiene formas un tanto especiales para celebrar; una gran fiesta que destruya su casa, descomunales cantidades de alcohol y muchas mujeres con ropa provocativamente escasa, y un gran etc. Algunas veces sus celebraciones son algo más sutiles que eso, mucho más sutiles y con muy buenos resultados.


Hola a todo el mundo!

No me he muerto aún, y les traigo este pequeño OS para que no me olviden.

 **Nos leemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Celebración**

 **OneShot**

* * *

El taller privado de Tony Stark se había convertido en un lugar prohibido para todo el mundo durante los últimos días. Ni siquiera Pepper tenía permiso de molestarlo.

La música inundaba la enorme habitación, llegando a cada esquina. En el centro del lugar, sobre una plataforma, se encontraba el genio. A su alrededor, el taller era un verdadero desastre. Había envases de comida chatarra por todas partes, herramientas tiradas en el piso y esparcidas sobre la mesa de trabajo, paneles y pantallas con marcas de grasa de los dedos del millonario; tazas y tazas de café en el piso, algunas a medio tomar.

Sin parar siquiera a respirar, el genio había estado trabajando en unas cuantas mejoras importantes de su armadura. Unía un sinnúmero cables, soldaba pequeños circuitos y conectaba una que otra manguera. Sobre su frente estaban los lentes de protección y a su lado estaban tirados los guantes para soldar; su ropa manchada y con un par de agujeros medio quemados producto de las chispas por alguna mala conexión eléctrica. La apariencia del genio era un verdadero desastre, pero en cada mancha de grasa, en sus ojeras y en su desordenado cabello estaba reflejada la frase " _genio trabajando_ ".

Tomó un trago de café e hizo una mueca de asco, el líquido estaba frío y amargo.

Había trabajado día y noche en este proyecto, pero a la hora de probarlo algo fallaba; un cortocircuito y luego el humo comenzaba a salir del artefacto.

Una vez más observó su creación y esperó que las cosas salieran diferentes a la última ocasión. Revisó una y otra vez los planos que JARVIS le había ayudado a modificar y decidió que nada debería salir mal.

―Aquí vamos, J. Enciéndelo. ―Dijo dando un paso atrás.

Esperaba una explosión o algo parecido, pero el reactor del traje se encendió y comenzó a nutrir cada parte de él. Funcionaba. La luz azul llegó a los ojos de la armadura y Tony quedó maravillado al ver su más nueva creación funcionando. Ahora tenía que salir y probarlo, pero era tanta su euforia debido al éxito y, probablemente, por las altas dosis de cafeína en su sistema, que comenzó a saltar y bailar por el taller.

Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que la música seguía sonando, pero a un volumen mucho más bajo de lo usual.

―Sube el volumen, JARVIS. ―Ordenó.

La música volvió a inundar el lugar y su baile se vio interrumpido por piezas metálicas y herramientas fuera de lugar que tuvo que evitar en medio de su celebración.

Saltó, bailó y cantó a todo pulmón, echándole un vistazo de vez en cuando a la armadura para asegurarse de que siguiera encendida. Estaba tan metido en su celebración que no se percató del momento en que alguien entraba en el taller y se interponía en su camino.

•••

La decisión había sido unánime: Steve debe ir.

Durante la mañana y parte de la tarde del noveno día de encierro de Tony en su taller, el equipo había llegado a la conclusión de que alguien debía ir y sacarlo de allí. El genio necesitaba luz natural, comida de verdad y muy probablemente un largo baño de agua caliente, una buena dosis de desodorante y un cambio de ropa. Y ese alguien sería Steve. " _Eres el líder del equipo_ ", había dicho Clint encogiéndose de hombros mientras comía una manzana ensartada en la punta de una flecha.

Cuando bajó las escaleras y llegó a la puerta de vidrio pudo ver el momento exacto en que el reactor de la armadura se encendía y alimentaba con su luz azul el resto de la estructura metálica. Luego pudo ver la celebración del genio y sus múltiples intentos por no caer a causa del desorden. Fue ahí cuando decidió entrar.

La música se escuchaba demasiado fuerte y el moreno no se percató de su presencia hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Tony chocó contra él en medio de su celebración y, dejando en mitad de una frase la canción que con tanta pasión cantaba, puso sus manos en el rostro de un muy sorprendido Steve y lo besó brevemente. La celebración siguió y Tony volvió a bailar y cantar alrededor del taller. Steve se quedó estático en su lugar; los ojos abiertos y los labios separados, en medio de un reclamo que no salió de su garganta.

Cuando la canción terminó, Tony volteó a mirar a su alrededor y vio a Steve en estado catatónico. Su respiración estaba algo agitada debido al baile y canto, pero de pronto se detuvo. El genio rememoró lo que había hecho durante los últimos cuarentaicinco segundos y comenzó a acercarse lentamente al soldado.

Repitió la imagen en su mente y se dio cuenta de que, estúpidamente, había besado a Steve por la emoción del momento.

―Lo siento, Cap. Estaba emocionado por el éxito de mi nuevo prototipo y…

Las palabras del genio fueron cortadas por la intensa mirada del rubio.

―Si estabas celebrando…―dijo acercándose a él―deberías hacerlo de la forma adecuada.

Sin alcanzar a pensar en el significado de sus palabras, el genio se vio envuelto en un acalorado beso que derritió sus pensamientos. Se abandonó a la sensación de esos labios tibios que acariciaban los suyos e intentó corresponder de igual manera a la intensidad de aquel contacto.

Las manos de Steve habían atraído a Tony por la nuca y la cadera, mientras sus labios acaparaban los del genio. En medio del beso sintió que faltaba algo, por lo que abrió sus labios y con su lengua obligó al mecánico a separar los suyos y se introdujo en su boca. Acariciaba, saboreaba y extasiaba al genio con su lengua. La respuesta del moreno no se hizo esperar y la batalla sobre el dominio del beso comenzó. La lengua del genio expulsó al Capitán de su boca y buscó su camino al interior de la húmeda cavidad del héroe favorito de América, conociéndola y disfrutando de cada rincón que podía alcanzar.

El beso se volvió salvaje y el abrazo ardiente, con las manos del genio recorriendo el cuerpo caliente de Steve.

Poco a poco comenzaron a separarse en medio de pequeños besos y sensuales mordiscos. Un hilillo de saliva los unía una vez separados un par de centímetros. Tony dirigió su castaña mirada a los profundos ojos azules de Steve y encontró pasión en ellos. Sonrió.

―Si esta es tu forma de celebrar deberíamos hacerlo más seguido. ―Le guiñó. Sus manos seguían en el cuerpo del rubio.

En vez de avergonzarse, como el mecánico esperaba, Steve sonrió.

―Tienes razón, pero deberías darte un baño primero. Apestas. ―Rió.

Diciendo esto dio media vuelta y se fue.

―Tú sí que sabes cómo arruinar un momento, Cap. ―Dijo al aire, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Saboreando aún el beso que Steve le había robado.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Esto estaba escrito hace varias semanas, creo que más de un mes. Lo estaba reservando.

Para quienes siguen Nuestra Historia, quiero decirles que tal vez la nueva actualización llegue un poco más tarde de lo esperado, pero llegará.

 **PD:** Tengo la idea de crear una cuenta de Instagram para estar en más contacto con ustedes. Tal vez preguntar por ideas que quieran ver en un OS, o informar sobre las actualizaciones de mis historias (avisar un par de días antes si la publicación sigue en pie o va a cambiar de fecha) y cosas así. Díganme si les gusta la idea y veremos qué pasa. De momento la cuenta ya tiene nombre: **annimo2009** y pondré la imagen de perfil dentro del día (la misma de aquí en FF). Pueden hablarme por ahí si no se animan a dejar un review y proponer ideas. Tal vez funcione. Todo depende de ustedes.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Miércoles 12 de Septiembre, 2018.**


End file.
